Ten Words
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: Alice can't get to sleep because she has ten little words stuck in her head. Based off of my favorite line in the movie. Joe/Alice


It had been 2 months and 8 days since that night, but Alice Dainard remembered every single detail of it. She remembered that she was wearing her dark green jacket, a white top, and her favorite jeans. She remembered that the moon was crescent. It was a clear night with not a single cloud blocking the stars that were shining so luminously. But most of all, she remembered what he had said to her.

"I'm just doing the best I can to save you." Those ten words had been playing themselves over and over in her mind ever since they came out of his mouth. It meant so much to her that he risked his own life just to save her. But ever since that night, she had wondered why. Did he do it to be a hero? Did he do it because he felt obligated to? Did he do it because she actually meant something to him?

She sighed heavily and turned on her side in her bed as all these questions kept running through her head. It was the end of August. The first day of school was the next day. She'd be starting 9th grade along with the guys. It wasn't the fact that summer was over that upset her. She was upset because in the past two months, Joe Lamb hadn't shown her that he liked her as anything more than a friend.

Sure, everybody had been busy fixing up the town. She had spent a lot of time helping her dad sober up, and Joe had spent a lot of time bonding with his dad. But they still managed to find time to hang out, like eating lunch at the diner while Cary and Charles argued, or goofing around in the fields on the outskirts of Lillian. But he'd never expressed any romantic sort of feeling towards her at all. No stuttering, no staring, no holding hands. Only friendly smiles and laughs.

She sighed again, sitting up in her bed. The sun had set hours ago, and the light from the moon illuminated her room through her window. She glanced at the clock hanging on her wall. It was a little past midnight. She jumped out of bed, knowing that sleep was definitely not an option. She knew what she had to do.

Grabbing her green jacket, the one she wore that night, and she quietly tiptoed out her room and down the stairs. Her dad must've fell asleep downstairs because he was sprawled across the couch and the dim glow of the T.V. lit up the living room. She quickly snatched the key to the house from the table and unlocked the door. It creaked open slowly. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake her dad up. He was fast asleep. She crept out the door and shut it quietly behind her. Once she was sure she was in the clear, she ran down the porch steps, grabbed her bike, and sped off down the street, those ten words repeating over and over in her head.

Once she arrived at her destination, she realized what she was actually doing and where she was. The first day of school was starting in the morning, and here she was, standing on the curb outside the Lamb's house. She shook all doubts from her thoughts. She needed to know. With that, she walked to the side of his house and straight to his window.

He was asleep in his bed. She paused and looked at him. His hair was all messed up, his mouth was hanging open slightly, and his covers lay in a disheveled heap on the cluttered floor. She chuckled to herself, remembering how the first time she snuck out to see him in the summer he had tripped over something laying on the floor trying to get to the window. She tapped lightly on the window a few times. He shot up in a sleepy stupor. She smiled at his ruffled hair. He saw her at the window and got out of bed, cautiously making his way to the window. He unlocked the latches and pushed the window open.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah,yeah. I… I just really need to talk to you." She explained, her nerves starting to act up.

"Oh. Um, wanna come in?"

"Yeah."He moved everything to the side as she jumped up and carefully stepped on his desk. He offered his hand and she took it, ignoring how her heart immediately sped up. He led her to a clear spot on the floor where they sat right across from each other.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" He asked genuinely. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst that could happen.

"Okay, well, I've been thinking a lot lately. About that night and… us." She paused and looked up to see his reaction. His eyes had widened. He was usually an open-book, but his expression was unreadable, so she continued on. " And I just… I really need to get this off my chest. I like you. As more than a friend. And, I thought that you liked me too. I mean, you could've died, but you still saved me. And why did you save me? Did you do it so you'd be the hero? Or because you dragged me into that whole mess? Or did you do it because I actually mean something to you and you really care about me? I just need to know how you feel. Do you like me?" She finished, looking up at him. He looked calm and unreadable. She looked down, confused and frustrated and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for his reaction.

The next thing she knew, his hand was under her chin, lifting her head up. Their eyes met and he slowly leaned in towards her. Their eyes slid closed as their lips finally touched. It wasn't like some cheesy fairytale with explosions and fireworks playing in her head. It was better. It was like a jolt of electricity, running through her body. It wasn't over the top, and it wasn't disappointing. It was just right, just perfect.

After a few seconds, they parted. He rested his forehead against hers and she bit her bottom lip, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. She saw a spark of something in them, a feeling that she couldn't quite name. But there was something there.

"Sorry. It just seemed like the right time." He said, a tiny shade of red spreadingacross his cheeks.

"Don't be." She said as she leaned forward with fervor. Their lips met and this kiss was more intense.

After a while, they broke apart, a gleaming smile plastered on each of their faces.

"I should get home." She said, standing up and walking towards the window. He got up and walked over to her. She was just about to jump on his desk when she turned around and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Joe. For everything." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"I'll always be there for you Alice, no matter what." He said. There was something in his voice that assured her that he meant it; there was no doubt in it. They untwined themselves and she wordlessly hopped on the desk and out the window. Those ten words kpet repeating over and over in her head as she pedaled all the way home with a huge stupid grin on her face.

Once she got home, she quietly eased the door open. It opened and closed with a low creak. Her dad was still asleep on the couch. She quietly made her way up to her room. She opened her bedroom door and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off her jacket or shoes. She was suddenly extremely tired. Before she fell asleep, she lifted her hand up and touched her lips, smiling. Those ten words played in her head and her lips still tingled. 'Best summer ever'. She thought, closing her eyes. Then they snapped open, staring back at the ceiling. 'Oh God, my life is turning into some cliche high-school romance story'. She thought, chuckling to herself before turning onto her side and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. - Yay! Finished. I'm actually writing this on October 8, 2011, but I'm waiting for a new computer because mine is a stupid dinosaur:[ This is my first FF so give me feedback on whether you like it or not. It's not my best since it's like… 4 in the morning. Sorry, they're kinda OOC and it's kinda cheesy.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER 8. SOMEONE AMAZING DOES.


End file.
